The Ritual of Rebirth
The Ritual of Rebirth This is a tale of the discovery by myself and a group of fellow Guardians of something relating to one of the greatest betrayals in the history of the warriors of the Traveler. The fall of one of it's greatest champions, Dredgen Yor. If you aren't familiar, he was a Hunter beyond compare, almost within the same legendary status as the likes of the heroes who first raided the Vault of Glass and gave their lives in defense of the Light. However the Darkness in it's infinite mystery and complexity called to his soul, tempting him away from the light he was forged in. From then on his footsteps led him deeper into madness, and his final act of creating the horrid weapon known only as "Thorn". Now that that is out of the way, the details of this discovery may be set out into the light for all to see, and for all ears that are willing to listen. A couple weeks ago some of my companions were eager to visit the Moon as a rumor has been circulating around the Last City of activity in a new region of the Hellmouth never before explored, and as we all were itching for some action we set out together to check it out. Deep into the Hellmouth we descended, deeper and deeper into the catacombs and gothic architecture of the Hive fortress, the deeper we went the louder the howls of the unholy creatures of the Hive became, who knows what they are hatching in those god forsaken summoning pits, anyway, we soon came upon a wall that seemed out of place. With some investigation we discovered that there was a door behind the rubble, I placed a grenade amidst the ruin and cleared the debris out of the way, and from then our descent into true hell began. A Hell that may be just what was experienced by the fallen hero so long ago. As we entered the chamber the dark became choking, our eyes watered and our throats closed, a mix of fear and the crushing presence of the Darkness. Glyph like markings of all sizes adorned the walls, as well as what looked like blood. All of a sudden we began to hear a sound akin to moaning, low and near inaudible, steadily growing and growing as we progressed, eventually it morphed into chanting, chanting in the guttural tone of the Hive tongue. When we reached the deepest reaches of the sealed chamber all of us seized and a few of us even became nauseous at the sight, in a ring around a great pillar in the center the bodies of many Guardians hung on the walls ritualistically prepared, their bodies ripped open and hollowed out, and around the inner ring of the pillar sat the still forms of what looked like a group of Acolytes worshipping an altar. With caution we approached, the Acolytes were in a comatose state, and looked to have been that way for a very long time, and upon inspecting the altar a video image appeared before us. In it the Guardians staked to the walls, still alive and screaming in agony bled horrendously and the blood flowing from them combined flowed through the grooves in the ground which formed an ancient glyph from the perimeter of the pillar to the entrance of the chamber itself down the very hall we walked, the symbol of a power more ancient than we could possibly fathom. A truly gruesome scene that I'll never forget, but what came next is the true shock that shook me to the core. Into the circle stepped Dredgen Yor, was this his shedding of his past as a champion of good, into the cold womb of The Darkness? We watched on in horror as a Knight walked into the center of the main glyph and stabbed his sword into the ground, activating a glyph that burned with a vivid green flame, and to our even greater surprise the Knight in English stated "Wretched warrior of the hated light who wishes to forsake his burden, make the blood seal, and accept the truth of this universe, serve the Darkness, the Darkness eternal!" With a quick movement Yor produced a small pocket knife from his vest and sliced open his own hand, letting his blood mix with the dancing flames, at this point my companion Terelia broke down crying, unable to hold her tears at the sight of the great heroes fall. With a final jolt the scene ended with the echoing words of the once great warrior Dredgen Yor, "My name is Dredgen Yor, and with this I rescind my birth in light, for the Darkness is the one great truth of the universe, and at my hands the light will reach it's end" and with that the scene ended as the altar fell silent. We all stood stunned, none of us said a word for a long while, until one of the Titans suggested we destroy this horrid and evil place. Before we left we rigged the place to blow, and as we exited the chamber the trigger activated, destroying the chamber entirely, and from there we escaped the Hellmouth, changed. What I want all those who find this log to take from it is this, the horrors of the past are a warning, a warning that the Darkness is far stronger than any of us are ready for, so powerful that even the most righteous and noble of Guardians can fall to it's evil, and in the end...when it comes to the final battle between the light and the darkness, we Guardians, our hope, may be all for naught. *Hello to you all at the SoG Wiki, i finally decided to try my hand at writing a creepypasta of my own, I've watched many of Mutahar's videos and that led to this, be aware that this of course is my very first creepypasta, but despite that, i welcome all criticism no matter how negative it is, and even if this is labeled a S*itpasta that in it's own way will help me improve as well by learning what i did wrong, i hope you all enjoy it and i look forward to your input- Neotemplarking2112 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Ritual Category:Original Story